Cosas de la Vida -ChisexElias
by Butterflycore
Summary: Hay cosas que aún a Elias les cuesta entender de los humanos, especialmente de los sentimientos, pero sin duda alguna hay algo que jamás negara, nunca entendería muy bien los sentimientos de una chica, y especialmente cuando se trata de los sentimientos de su aprendiz y futura esposa Chise. Pero lo entendería, poco a poco, pasando por varios momentos de la vida juntos. ChisexElias


**_Cosas de la vida._**

.

.

_The ancient magus bride's_

_._

.

.

_Hay cosas que aún a Elias les cuesta entender de los humanos, especialmente de los sentimientos, pero sin duda alguna hay algo que jamás negara, nunca entendería muy bien los sentimientos de una chica, y especialmente cuando se trata de los sentimientos de su aprendiz y futura esposa Chise._

_Pero lo entendería, poco a poco, y para eso tendrá que vivir varios típicos momentos de la vida diaria de un humano._

_One-shot._

.

.

.

_PROBLEMAS FEMENINOS. _

Había cosas que Elias no negaba, Chise era la mejor alumna/esposa que podía haber comprado en ningún otro lugar. Nunca se quejaba, siempre acataba a sus reglas y trataba de dar lo mejor de si cuando estudiaba magia. Su humor era bastante neutral a comparación a lo que había visto en otros humanos, raramente Chise lloraba o se encontraba "enojada" ese raro sentimiento que hace un tiempo atrás le habían explicado, siempre mostraba una pequeña y bonita sonrisa, y algunas veces mostraba expresiones de preocupación.

Por eso, encontró muy raro cuando aquella mañana su pequeña Chise amanecía con muy, pero muy mal humor. Con rostro de enojo, y algunas veces se quejaba de un gran dolor que provenía de su vientre. Cuando se trató de acercar para preguntarle sobre su dolor ella se alejaba de él y simplemente le respondía con un "No te preocupes, solo déjame tranquila" dejándolo con un raro dolor en su estómago y un raro sabor en la boca, por lo que le habían explicado Chise, ese dolor se llamaba "preocupación". Al ver que su alumna no le explicaría mucho lo que le pasaba fue a la segura y a la mejor opción, el familiar de la chica, Ruth.

"Solo déjala Elias, simplemente no se siente con buena disposición y no se va a sentir con buena disposición por lo menos, mmm, tres a cinco días" Respondía con la misma cara de irritabilidad que la chica.

"_Debe sentir el mismo dolor que Chise, por eso está igual de enojado que ella" _Pensaba. Pero ¿Por qué no estaría con buena disposición por esa cantidad de tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Un dolor en su vientre, se encuentra enojada y trata de evitarlo, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma.

El segundo día de que comenzó eso las cosas empezaron a empeorar, Chise no quería levantarse, y eso lo había sentir más raro, y si se levantaba era para acercarse a la chimenea y calentar su cuerpo.

"Chise, ¿Estas enfermas? Si quieres, puedo llevarte con Shannon para que te revisen y así te sientas mejor" Le pregunto cuando ella estaba sentada en la chimenea, se dio la vuelta y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa -la primera de esos dos días- y le respondió con un suave.

"Tranquilo no es nada, es tan solo…mmm…un problema, un poco vergonzoso y es la primera vez que me pasa, por eso estoy así, supongo que a poco que me acostumbro voy a estar mejor" Le dijo ella mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez por el calor de la chimenea.

"¿Vergonzoso? ¿Una enfermedad podría ser vergonzosa?" Preguntó él mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja.

En eso Ruth se acercó a Chise y respondió en nombre de ella "Elias, creo que es suficiente con preguntas, si ella dice eso es porque no quiere decir más"

"¿Por qué no querría decir más? Si ella está enferma tiene que ir con un doctor, o yo podría hacerle una medicina, solo me tienes que describir que dolor tienes, a parte del parecer tú dolor al vientre"

"Elias…" Dijo Chise mientras abrazaba su vientre.

"Si quieres saber te lo diré" Habló Ruth de repente sorprendiendo a Chise

"¡Ruth, no!"

"Por favor, quiero saber" Habló Elias acercándose al can para evitar que Chise se acercara y le cerrara el hocico.

"Chise solo tiene problemas femeninos, como te dije anteriormente, se le pasara en unos días"

Elias miró a Chise, y quedo con más dudas que respuestas "¿Problemas…femeninos? ¿Es aquello una enfermedad?"

La chica y el can suspiraron. "Solo no te preocupes Elias" Habló la pelirroja "Estaré bien" Y la chica se levantó para encerrarse en su cuarto.

"Problemas femeninos, no lo entiendo" Y Elias se levantó del piso para empezar a investigar en todos los libros que tenia para poder hacer una medicina que curara los problemas femeninos, pero fue en vano, en todos sus libros ninguno hablaba como aliviar problemas femeninos.

Llegó el tercer día, Chise se veía con un poco más de ánimos que antes, y le dio mucha curiosidad cuando Silky, la ama de llave de la casa, en vez de servirle el típico té de la tarde, le servía una infusión de manzanilla y la consentía con más pasteles de lo normal.

"¿Eso ayuda con los problemas femeninos?" Se acercó a Silky cuando le iba a servir la infusión a la chica.

En eso Silky lo miro y la expresión de su rostro le daban la respuesta a esa pregunta sin ni siquiera abrir la boca.

"Ya veo" Dijo Elias y dejo que la chica siguiera con sus deberes. "En los libros no hay nada, Ruth ni Chise me quieren explicar bien. Problemas femeninos, si es femenino se supone que una mujer podría responder a mi duda ¿No?" Una pequeña idea se atravesó en su cabeza. "Femenino, Angelica me podría responder, ella debería de tener una respuesta a aquel problema, es decir, Angelica es una mujer…"

Llegó el cuarto día, y antes que Chise se levantara, Elias ya estaba en camino para ir a visitar a la mujer que vivía en Inglaterra.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Ainsworth? ¿Vienes por más materiales para Chise?" Preguntó la mujer mientras seguía haciendo sus deberes y Elias se encontraba sentado en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de trabajo.

Elias dio un pequeño suspiro para explicarle toda la situación sobre que le pasaba a su pequeña alumna.

"…No me quiere decir lo que le pasa, y con suerte Ruth me dijo que tenía, problemas femeninos" Termino de hablar Elias, Angelica lo miro con una cierta sonrisa en su rostro, como si le diera gracia la situación que le escribía "¿Te da gracia lo que le pasa a Chise? Podría ser grave, siendo ella una Slay Vega, y además, que nunca me dice lo que siente"

Angelica se acercó a Elias y dio una pequeña carcajada. "¿De verdad no se te ocurre lo que le puede estar pasando a Chise?" Elias negó con la cabeza ante tal pregunta, como si de un niño que le estuviera enseñando su madre se tratara. "¡Oh vamos Ainsworth piensa un poco más! "

"Si tuviera la respuesta no hubiera venido a verte, busque en todos mis libros problemas femeninos, pero nada de nada, no hay respuesta" Respondió él.

"A ver, como te lo explico" Angelica se sentó al frente de Elias "Chise es una mujer ¿No?" Elias asintió. "Las mujeres podemos procrear ¿No?" Elias nuevamente asintió. "Si tiene un dolor en el vientre y tiene problemas de humor entonces ella…"

"¡¿Esta embarazada?!" Elias se levantó del asiento sorprendido sin dejar de terminar de hablar Angelica.

"¡Claro que no cráneo hueco!" Angelica le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Elias, haciendo que se sentara nuevamente. "Supongo que no está embarazada, ella todavía es una niña tiene apenas dieciséis años, SUPONGO que tú no le has hecho NADA RARO ¿No?" Pregunto con un cierto tono de amenaza.

"¿Algo raro? ¿Qué quieres decir con algo raro? Hasta ahora, ella no me deja nuevamente bañarla y eso era raro para ti ¿No?"

"Agh, Elias, Chise debe estar pasando por esa etapa en que su cuerpo ya esta apto para procrear, si te dijo que era la primera vez que le pasaba, entonces es la primera vez que le llega la menstruación"

"Menstruación, ¿Es un tipo de enfermedad?"

"Es un martirio cuando eres joven, pero se va a ir acostumbrando, esta mal porque como te dije anteriormente es su primera vez y va a sentir que todo su cuerpo esta sufriendo un gran cambio, aunque pensándolo bien, se a demorado bastante en pasar a esta etapa…"

Elias se quedó en silencio un momento, recordaba aquella rara palabra en uno de los libros que había leído, pero jamás se había topado con un caso de esos tan de cerca.

"¿Hay algún remedio para curarlo?" Preguntó Elias.

"Hasta ahora no, y ella va a sufrir de esto tres a cinco días al mes, todos los meses hasta que se vuelva anciana" Respondió Angelica "Solo no la sofoques con preguntas, ya te di la respuesta que tiene, y lo único que puedes hacer si quieres que se sienta bien es consentirla, darle algunos dulces, ver algunas películas, hacer que su vientre se mantenga calentito para que no sufra mucho…"

Elias dio una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente "La medicina entonces es…"

Aquella tarde, Elias regreso con varios pasteles, muchos libros que eran para niños y muchos peluches para Chise.

"Como no me querías explicar lo que te sucedía me vi en la obligación de ir con Angelica, ya sabes, como ella es una fémina sufre también de problemas femeninos como tú" Habló Elias a Chise mientras tomaba un té.

"N-no era necesario todo esto, Elias"

"Angelica me explico que no hay una medicina específica para curar la menstruación, que es lo que tu padeces" Aquella palabra hizo que Chise se sonrojara. "Pero, me dijo que si quería que tú te sintieras bien tendría que consentirte por ese tiempo mientras te mejoras, por eso decidí traerte unos pasteles con tu sabor favorito, algunos peluches, porque él último peluche que te di te hizo muy feliz, y algunos libros para niños, ya que, bueno, tu libro favorito es un libro para niños"

Chise le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Elias, algo en el interior de la chica se revolvió haciendo que sintiera una gran felicidad y a la misma vez ternura por aquel acto tan inocente que estaba haciendo su maestro para ella. Se acercó a Elias y le dio un abrazo para luego darle las gracias, un abrazo que fue correspondido por el hibrido.

"No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí, tú compañía es lo único que me hace sentir bien" Dijo mientras seguía abrazada a Elias.

"Angelica te dejo unas palabras, me dijo que te felicitara por esta nueva etapa de la vida y que no tienes que sentirte avergonzada por aquello, si no, que es normal que lo padezcas, solo tienes que estar relajada mientras que te acostumbras" Chise asintió.

Desde ese día, que todos los meses Elias llegaba con un pequeño presente para Chise, aunque aún no entendía muy bien de que se trataba su enfermedad, pero si entendía algo muy bien, que para que Chise se sintiera mejor, solo hacia falta su presencia y un abrazo. Ah, y por supuesto, chocolate.

.

.

.

¡_Hola! _

_Este es el primer One-shot que subo de esta serie ¡Fue mi favorita de la temporada! -aunque tengo que admitir que no me gusta como va avanzando el manga, como si trataran de alargarlo T-T (a lo mejor esta ahora bueno y yo quejándome)- Amo a Elias y como va avanzando su relación con Chise, y me encanta imaginarlos así aprendiendo el uno del otro. ¡Tal vez me anime a subir otro One-shot de esta pareja! _

_Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ¡Por favor si te gustó házmelo saber con tu bello comentario! ¡Tu comentario me anima a avanzar y crecer en la escritura! _

_Besitos _


End file.
